1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for producing corrugated truck wheel spacers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cylindrical or annular wheel spacers have long been used with spoked dual wheel assemblies. One such spacer is disclosed by Canadian Design Registration No. 68,541, issued to Aciers Robond Inc. on May 14, 1991. Another type of wheel spacer is defined by blocks, defining small sections of a circle. Examples of block type wheel spacers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,746, issued to F. W. Burger on Apr. 21, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,709, issued to R. K. Williamson on Sep. 24, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,074, issued to R. A. DeRegnaucourt et al on Feb. 20, 1990. More recently annular, corrugated wheel spacers have been adopted. Corrugated wheel spacers provide support around the entire periphery of a wheel rim, and are significantly stronger than a planar spacer of the type disclosed by the above referenced design registration. However, the production of such corrugated spacers can be difficult and/or time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple apparatus for quickly and efficiently producing a corrugated wheel spacer.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a machine for producing a corrugated wheel spacer comprising:
(a) a frame;
(b) a first corrugated roller mounted on said frame for receiving an annular spacer blank;
(c) a second corrugated roller mounted on said frame in opposition to said first roller, said second roller being movable between a first position spaced apart from said first roller permitting mounting of a spacer blank on the first roller, and a second position proximate the first roller in which the spacer blank is sandwiched between the first and second rollers.
(d) teeth on each said first and second roller for meshing during rotation of said rollers to form corrugations on a spacer blank sandwiched therebetween; and
(e) a drive for simultaneously rotating said first and second rollers, whereby corrugations are formed in a spacer blank located therebetween.